Just For One Day
by MissWritingLover
Summary: If for one day everything that was forbidden was forgotten, what would you be willing to do? DMGW Rated M for a reason. OneShot, therefore, completed.


If for one day everything that was forbidden was forgotten, what would you be willing to do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning arrived with feathery snow, and light winds. The wind caused the snow to hit against a window. A window which rested right next to a young Gryffindor's bed. The sound of the snow pounding against the window caused the young lady to open her brilliant, brown eyes. The youngest and only female of the Weasley children hopped out of bed. Her brilliant red hair, which she had worn in a ponytail, bounced up and down as she skipped towards the shower. She seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood.

Christmas was only a couple of days away. The perfect excuse for her preppy mood. Of course, she rather be spending Christmas with her parents rather than spend it with a few other neglected students, and the patient professors. However, her parents along with the rest of her brothers-excluding the second youngest, Ronald Weasley- were spending Christmas worrying about the Boy-Who-Lived. Which of course, would make Christmas very unpleasant, hence, the reason why both she and her brother had decided to stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At least, she would be getting some time alone, which she rarely had being part of a family of nine. Her brother only stayed since his current girlfriend had to stay as well. Hermione Granger's parents were on a cruise, which had started before the vacations. Being who she was Hermione had refused to start her vacations early.

The feeling of cold water rushing down her perfect, smooth body, caused Ginevra Weasley to return to reality. Her mind now was fully concentrating on her shower, at least for a couple of minutes. Soon after, she began to drift again.

This time, there was only one thing or rather person on her mind. The same person who had been on her mind and the same person who had resided in her dreams for the past months. Harry Potter. Her ex-boyfriend, and the love of her life. They had dated the year before, during Harry's sixth year and her fifth.

That year was a completely different year. Many unexpected events took place, and many unwanted incidents occurred. Not only was the greatest Headmaster and Wizard dead, but Harry was gone. He did not return to Hogwarts this year; his final year.

During the summer, Ginny had only had the opportunity to talk to him once. He had promised her that once the war was over the two would continue to date and eventually get married. After that promise was made, Harry disappeared. He left in search of the Horcruxes, without letting anyone know. Not even his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Now, everyone was worried about him. They didn't know where he was, but they did know he was alive. He had send many owls, untraceable owls to the Weasley's letting them know he was alive.

Ginny missed him dearly. He was the love of her life, and she was the love of his life. Everything about him was perfect. His smile, his voice, his body, his kisses, his touch. Merlin his touch. The one thing that drove Ginny crazy. He had a way of making her feel ecstatic by simply touching her. Specially when the two were shagging.

A small moan escaped Ginny's mouth, which, once again, caused her to return to reality. Without realizing it the thought of Harry had caused her to touch herself. She felt herself blush, and was thankful that no one was around.

She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She then headed back to her dormitory. She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes. A small smile spread across her gorgeous, thin, red lips, as she played with the beautiful silver band decorated with perfect sized Emeralds, that resided on her ring finger. It was the promise ring Harry had given to her the night he had made his promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond, handsome man, was pacing, impatiently the common room. His flawless face, wore a frown. His beautiful gray eyes clearly showed that he was fuming mad. His mother, the one who was supposed to love him dearly, had left him to spend Christmas alone. Normally he wouldn't mind if he was at the Malfoy Manor. However, the blond was instead stuck inside the ancient castle, known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco Malfoy hated Hogwarts more than anything. After last year's incident he thought he would never have to return. However, according to his mother, "A fine young man, specially a Malfoy, must finish with his schooling." After paying the Ministry of Magic a vast amount of money they had agreed to drop any charges against the young Slytherin. He was allowed to return to Hogwarts, much to everyone even some Slytherin's hate.

"This is ridiculous. Malfoys are not abandoned." The cold, drawl voice, belonging to the Slytherin, rang across the Slytherin common room.

"Calm down ferret boy, have some Whiskey." The elegant voice of Blaise Zabini now filled the common room. After being glared at by Draco, he offered him the bottle of Whisky, which he took and drowned in a couple of seconds. He then tossed the empty bottle of whisky back to Blaise and headed upstairs in search of his beloved, Pansy Parkinson.

The two had been a couple ever since the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. Even though many believed the dark-haired Slytherin annoyed Draco, she never had. Draco actually loved all the attention Pansy gave him. He was in love with his Slytherin Princess, and she returned the love. At times, she was all that kept him going. She definitely was the only who truly cared about him.

Once he reached his dormitory he smiled, a true smile, upon the sight of his love sleeping. Quietly, he headed towards his bed, where she peacefully rested, and sat at the edge. Gently, Draco caressed her cheek. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Her pale skin glowed day and night. Her beautiful dark hair was the softest ever. Her precious lips, soft as a rose's petal. He leaned down, and gently brushed his lip on hers.

A kiss from his prince, was all it took for her to wake up. Pansy smiled at the sight of her love, who she greeted with an "I love you" and a kiss of her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was difficult to decide which couple was the happiest and the most perfect: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, or Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Many just left it at a tie. However, all perfect couples must have a flaw. No one would have ever imagine what was about to happen. The two perfect couples would be endangered.

As Christmas arrived, little did Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy know they would be doing something that would change their perfect relationships. The two woke up rather early. Coincidence? No, just destiny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny left the common room early on Christmas Eve. She knew no one would be awake at such an absurd hour. Tightening her cloak around her, she opened the huge oak doors that led to Hogwarts' grounds. Immediately, she was greeted with a rush of cold air, a few flakes of snow and the regret of wearing a skirt.

As she headed towards her favorite spot, the Quidditch Field, the snow crunched under her weight. She had decided to fly around for a bit, maybe it would help her clear her mind. However, all she could think of while flying was the one topic she wanted to avoid: Harry Potter.

She hated that he was so far away from her. She hated knowing that he was risking his life. She wanted him. Not just emotionally, but physically. She wanted him by her side, possibly shagging somewhere. Or at least in her arms.

After flying for about half an hour, she quickly headed back down. Once again, the thought of Harry was arousing her, definitely not a safe emotion while flying. She sat under a tree near the Quidditch Field ignoring the coldness of the snow.

By that time she was too turned on that even the cold wasn't helping the aroused feeling inside. _Well, no one is around_. She thought a bit mischievously.

She slipped her hand under her skirt, and slightly removed her underwear. She gently began to stroke her clit. Which turned to rubbing a couple of seconds later. A small moan escaped the back of her throat.

Ginny continues to tease herself unaware that someone had been watching her, and still was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco couldn't sleep the previous night. He kept having a feeling that he did not like. He felt as if something, a big change, a big choice was about to take place. It was now morning, and after ten minutes of sleep he gave up and slipped out of bed. He headed towards one of his favorite places: the Quidditch Field. Coincidence? No, once again, destiny.

Draco was almost on the Quidditch Field when something caught his attention. Under a tree, which happened to be near the Quidditch Field, a redheaded girl sat. Draco scoffed and continued walking. There was no reason to give a Weasley his attention. However, when he heard a moan escape her, he stopped. He turned his head to his right where the tree sat and his jaw dropped. _Bloody hell, is she touching herself?_

Draco couldn't lie, he definitely was turned on. Without realizing it his legs were carrying him towards Ginny. Lust was clearly taking over his common sense as he dropped to his knees behind her.

Gently, he moved some of her hair away from her neck and softly began to kiss her along her neck. "Harry?" Ginny whispered, enjoying the kisses she was receiving. Draco knew he should stop and to be safe Crucio her, or something along those lines. However, he couldn't. He was enjoying what he was doing, so instead he answered in between kisses, "No, guess again."

_Malfoy! _Ginny's mind screamed as her eyes shot open. Her body stiffened, and she quickly removed her hand from her clit. What the bloody hell was he doing? Was he planning to hurt her? And wasn't he with Parkinson? Did he not realize he was kissing Ginny, a filthy Blood Traitor, a Weasley, Potter's girlfriend? All those questions ran through Ginny's head. Too confused, she did not know what to do.

Draco groaned in disappointment in his mind once he felt Ginny stiffen. He continued to kiss her along her neck, stopping at her ear to whisper, "Just for one day."

Oddly enough, Ginny knew what exactly he meant. Just for one day. It was his way of saying 'let's forget about the rivalry, let's forget about the war, let's forget about the hate, let's forget we are practically engaged and in love with other people. Just for one day, let's forget about the past, and future, and only worry about now.' How did she know this? Simple, at the moment she too was thinking the same thing.

Without worrying about anything else she loosened up a bit, and accepted Draco's kisses. She was too lustful to deny him anyway. She desperately needed to get shagged.

Ginny took one of his hands and slowly led it down her body. His other hand had slipped under her shirt and her bra. Roughly, he was rubbing her breasts. Draco's touch was certainly nothing like Harry's. Harry was always so gentle, as if he was scared he might hurt her. Draco in the other seemed to want to hurt her. His touch was rough, and yet gentle, and Ginny loved it.

Her moans only aroused Draco more. The hand Ginny had been leading down her body had now slipped under her skirt, and was gently, but roughly, stroking her clit. Draco was clearly teasing her.

A smirk played across Draco's lips once he felt how wet Ginny was. He removed both of his hands from their current positions. He then slipped Ginny's shirt off and removed her bra.

Ginny shivered as the air meet her bare skin. The snow under them was now causing their bodies to feel numb. Draco stood up, and helped Ginny up as well. He turned her around, so that she was facing him now. Draco wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, which allowed him to pull her closer towards him, as he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and roughly.

Ginny returned the kiss, which was beginning to bruise her lips. She slid her hands under Draco's shirt, which she slipped off and dropped to the floor. She ran her hand across his toned chest. She then slipped off Draco's trousers along with his boxers leaving him bare naked. It was now Ginny's turn to tease him a bit. She took his cock in her hand, and gently began to stroke it. A groan escaped Draco's throat.

Feeling his cock stiffen, Draco realized he needed to be inside her. He roughly pushed her up against the tree she had been sitting under not too long ago. He practically ripped Ginny's skirt off as well as her underwear. Before Ginny could change her mind, Draco picked her up and he roughly slid inside her. But of course, not before taking a few seconds to admire her gorgeous body.

"Bloody hell Ginny, you are so fucking tight and wet." Draco groaned in her ear.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist. A whimper escaped her mouth once Draco entered her. He definitely was nothing like Harry. He was rough with everything, whereas, Harry was always gentle. However, Ginny couldn't deny that so far she was enjoying what Draco was doing to her more than what Harry had ever done to her.

Draco roughly sucked on her breasts, biting them once in a while, causing Ginny to cry out in pain and pleasure. Draco continued to pound in and out of her. He groaned as he did so, and she whimpered and moaned. The tree in which she was pinned up against was biting into her back. She knew it was leaving scratches, but she did not care. Ginny tightened her grip around his waist once she felt close to her climax.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin, both reached their climax at the exact same time causing pleasure throughout their bodies, and a vast yell to escaped both of their mouths. The shagging between the two seemed rather rushed, but why wouldn't it be? All they wanted was pleasure, not love. Love always took longer than pleasure.

Draco still held on to Ginny. He rested his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath. A small sting ran through his shoulders since Ginny had placed her hands there throughout the sexual intercourse. The pleasure she had been receiving had caused her to dig her nails into his flesh. However, the small pain he felt was nothing compared to the one Ginny was now beginning to feel.

Ginny had never experienced anything so wonderful, and definitely nothing as painful. Her thighs were numb with pain, her lips were bruised as well as her breasts.

_Just for one day. _Ginny repeated those words in her head. She privately chuckled. She was now glad she had not denied Draco. After all it was just for one day. One day was not going to change anything. One day would not lead to anything bigger.

Oh how wrong they were.

Little did they know, not too far from there two people had witnessed the whole thing. Pansy Parkinson, who was now shedding in tears, with a broken heart and Harry Potter who wanted to murder them both. He had dropped everything he was doing for Ginny. He wanted to see her, and now he had seen her with someone else. Draco Malfoy to be more precise. His enemy.

Harry and Pansy were not together, and they did not know of the other's presence. All they knew was: their "fiances" had lied, and cheated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just for one day. One day, clearly was going to make a difference. Something neither thought was possible. One day, or rather one morning of sexual desire would change their lives.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, once again the question. If just for one day, everything that was forbidden was forgotten, what would you be willing to do?

**The End.**


End file.
